Draco and Hermione
by aestheticallyfanfix
Summary: Based on a tumblr post I found about how Hermione would never take a page from a book so it had to be Draco.


I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER or the idea of the story from Tumblr

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- malfoys point of view

Flourish and Blotts

Draco Malfoy is always being told by his father that he should be better than, Hermione Granger, the mudblood. He followed Hermione and the other two to Flourish and Blotts and watched her as she stood aside as Gilderoy Lockhart took pictures with Harry Potter. She looked beautiful with her curly hair, but of his father ever found out about his obsession with her he would disown him. Earlier that day he heard his father taking about a plan and Malfoy decided to give Hermione and her group of misfit friends the upper hand against his father. Draco walked along the railing at Flourish and Blotts looking for specific book. He looked for the title 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them'. He flipped around the book until he found the exact page he was looking for. Malfoy looked around to see if anybody was watching him before he ripped the page out of the book. He knew he could get away with ripping the page but he didn't want his father asking questions. He quickly folded the paper and tucked it into his robes.

-back at the castle after somebody threw the book at moaning myrtle-

Malfoy knew he had to do something quickly before anybody else got petrified. He saw Hermione rushing towards the library and he knew this would be the perfect time to give her the paper. She would be to caught up on the books that she would even notice if somebody slipped a piece of paper into her bag. He knew he would look out of place in the library so he asked a trustful looking Ravenclaw to help him. Later that night there were rumors or another double attack by the libraries and he couldn't stop worrying about Hermione. What if his plan didn't work. Crabbe and Goyle noticed him pacing in his room so he figured he should be extra mean today. At any chance he got he said what he thought his father would say. By lunch Crabbe and Goyle stopped giving him funny looks. Later on Malfoy snuck off to find Hermione. He went to the hospital wing first knowing what he would find. When he got there Hermione lay so still and Malfoy knew it was his fault. He shouldn't care what his father thinks, he should have helped them sooner. Malfoy looked down to see Hermione's bag. He picked it up to see if the ravenclaw girl had given Hermione the paper yet. It was folded so neatly that it would only look right in her bag. He knew he had to get Harry or Ron to notice the paper so he crumpled it up and put it in Hermione's hand. Malfoy knew that Harry hadn't seen Hermione yet, so he would be there soon. Malfoy touched Hermione's beautiful hair one last time and hoped Harry would know what to do.

-Harry-

When Harry first saw Hermione his eyes filled with tears. It pained him so much to see her this way, but he quickly wiped them away before Ron saw anything. Harry didn't think he could bare to touch her when she was like this, but he noticed something poking out of her hand. He uncrumpled the paper to see it was a page from a book. It seemed strange that Hermione would rip a page out of a book. She loved books and had yelled at Harry for folding a corner over, but Harry just figured she was in a hurry. The page talked about Basilisks and how spiders flee away from them. Suddenly everything made so much sense.

-Draco-

Draco heard the new of how Harry saved Ginny and such but he only cared about Hermione. At least 4 times throughout the day he would go and see if the mandrakes were ready. He was headed into the Herbology room when Professor Sprout and her students walked by holding glasses filled with foul looking liquid. Sprout have him a knowing look and tilted her head in the way of the hospital wing. Draco gave a small smile and walked slowly behind them. He watched through the doorway as Hermione came back. She looked so scared as she looked around. Madam Pomprey struggled to keep her in bed telling her everything was alright and she needed to rest. She kept asking about Ron and Harry and a bunch of other people who might have been harmed and at that moment the only thing Draco wanted in life was to be apart of that list. He wanted her to care enough for him that he was the only thing she could think about. Just like she was to him.

At the Hogwarts feast Draco waited by the door for her to arrive just so that he could be in the same room as her. She came in yelling "you did it!" over and over to Harry. Draco watched as she filled the room with happiness as she talked with her friends.

(Idk if that was good or not, sorry about skipping past some stuff but it kinda makes sense if you put it in the real book)


End file.
